Punishment
by AnimalCops
Summary: Xemnas said the Diviner broke his heart, but they don't have them... What has happened to the man Xemnas used to be? Before the Organization had grown... Xemnas has turned into a monster.


_**A/N from A.C: I can't believe I wrote a fic like this… Ugh.**_

A soft whimper passed the blunette's lips and he pressed himself back into the wall of the room. His whole body was shaking, fear and pain coursing through his system. Dried blood was crusted onto his skin, almost acting as a second layer of flesh. His vibrant golden eyes were now dull and bloodshot. His claws were damaged and split. He shook his head, wide eyes looking up at the other man, "Please... No..."

A smirk grew on the other man's lips, "You think you can order ME around, you stupid mutt?"

"No... No..." He spoke shakily, chanting his mantra of 'no's.

The other man's sparkling amber eyes seemed to glow as he stepped closer to his pet. "You deserve everything I give you, pet. You deserve the love and you deserve the punishments..."

The blunette wrapped his arms around his head to serve as protection. "No! No! Do- Do not hurt me!"

The older man took the boy's jaw in his hand and forced their eyes to meet. "You deserve it. You break my heart Saix. You break my heart and you don't even realize it."

"I am sorry! Gaia, I am sorry!" Teary golden eyes closed and the boy shook even harder against the wall. "Xemnas, please do not do this!"

A loud smack of hand against cheek echoed throughout the room. "Shut up! I told you not to call me that!"

"I am sorry! I did not mean to, Sir! Please do not hurt me anymore!"

Xemnas growled, "You deserve pain today, Saix. But I will let you go. Wash up and go to the meeting room."

The boy scrambled to his feet and moved as fast as he could out of the room. He quickly put his hood up, shielding himself from the sight of others. He was still shaking, his body trembling with the effort of movement. Turning into his room, he made his way into the bathroom to clean himself up. Physically only though, as his spirit was forever tainted and ruined.

Dragging himself to the shower he turned the water on, fascinated with it for a moment. The crystal clear water leaving the old shower head in streams. Sighing and shaking his head, Saix undressed and went into the shower cubicle.

He pressed his back to the wall and slowly slid down to sit on the floor of the shower. He was in his own little heaven, being relaxed by the water and away from Xemnas. Closing his eyes, the blunette let himself get cleaned up by the running water. He wouldn't do too much to help. Xemnas would just dirty the boy back up later. Saix rubbed at his skin, peeling off layers of dried blood.

After a good fifteen minutes in the warm water, Saix gathers up his strength and turned the water off. He got up and walked out of the shower, quickly getting himself dry with a towel. He grabbed a spare cloak and pulled it on after he pulled on a pair of pants.

He sighed and slowly made his way to the meeting room, wanting to drag out the time between his seeing Xemnas again and his peaceful walk through the hallways of the castle. The blunette turned and walked into the meeting room, training his eyes downward. He felt himself get enveloped in a dark portal and deposited in his chair. Xemnas knew he was took weak to create a portal by himself.

Zexion leaned over and whispered to the Berserker, "Hey, Saix, you haven't met Vexen and myself for tea in ages. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," The Diviner whispered back, "I am fine. I will try to make time soon, okay?"

"What's got you so busy?"

"I... Nothing." Saix turned to look over at Xemnas, "Nothing at all..."

Zexion frowned, "'Nothing'? Doesn't look like nothing to me..."

Xemnas' deep voice boomed across the room, "VI, VII, if you would be so kind as to pay attention during our meeting?"

Blue eyes widened ever so slightly when they saw Saix physically wince and shrink back in his seat. The Berserker offered a small, "Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir."

Zexion looked up at Xemnas and nodded, "Sorry, Number I."

The Superior nodded and went back to talking.

The Schemer frowned and looked back at Saix who was trembling in his seat. "Saix?"

The Diviner shook his head, keeping his eyes trained on Xemnas, "Cannot talk... Xemnas will be mad... Cannot talk... Xemnas will be mad..."

"What's wrong with you, Saix..?" Zexion thought quickly and subtly created an illusion around the shaking Diviner to make it seem like he had passed out. The Schemer rose his hand, "Sir. Number VII seems to have lost consciousness... Permission to bring him to the medical wing?"

Xemnas was quiet for a moment before nodding, "Permission granted, number VI."

Zexion nodded and created a portal around both himself and Saix. He brought the two of them to his own room and had Saix lie down on the bed. He disbanded the illusion and watched as Saix continued to tremble and shake.

"Saix... What's wrong with you? You used to be so strong and stoic. What has reduced you to... this..?"

"H- He is going to be angry with me... He is always watching... He is going to hurt me... Zexion... Zexion... I am so scared..."

The Schemer took a seat on the bed beside the Diviner, "Who is going to hurt you..?"

The Berserker curled up into a little ball, "He is going to hurt me... X- Xemnas... Oh... Xemnas is going to hurt me..."

Zexion winced when Saix's overgrown claws dug into his leg, managing to get past both his cloak and his pants. "Saix, calm down. Talk to me."

"He hurts me so... I am not clean... Never... Never clean again..." The Diviner whispered, pressing himself to the Schemer, wanting some amount of comfort. "He hurts me... He beats me... And... And worse... I do not want it, Zexion... I want it to stop..."

"Why don't you fight him?"

Saix gave a little choked sob, "I- I tried... I tried and failed... He will just chain me up and refuse to feed me..."

Zexion's eyes went wide, "Has he done that before, Saix?"

The Berserker gave a small nod, "Yes... It hurts, Zexion... I want to escape it... But he just will not kill me... He keeps me alive... Gaia... He keeps me alive, Zexion..."

Letting out a small sigh, Zexion ran his hand through Saix's silky hair, "Saix... I'll figure something out, okay? I won't leave you to suffer like this." 

"Please... Please help me."

Just then, a dark portal opened up in the room, Xemnas stepping out of it. "Zexion. Where did you leave number VII?"

"... Sir..." Saix looked up at the man before him, whimpering softly.

"Saix... Come here." Xemnas said, narrowing his eyes.

The Diviner nodded and slowly rose from the bed, slinking over to his master. He bowed his head, standing beside the Superior quietly.

Xemnas nearly growled, "Zexion... Why did you not bring him to the medical wing?"

"Well... When we got there, Saix started to wake up. So, I brought him to my room instead to provide a soft place for him to sleep."

"Why did you not bring him to his own room?"

"Everyone knows that I have the softest bed in the Castle. I thought it would help more than a lumpy mattress."

Xemnas was silent for a few moments before nodding, "Very well. Thank you for caring for him, number VI."

"You're welcome, Superior."

Number I nudged VII's side, "Saix, what do you say?"

"Th- Thank you..." The Diviner whispered, shrinking back in his spot slightly.

Zexion nodded his head, unsure of his own voice at the moment.

Xemnas drew open a dark portal and spoke to The Schemer before walking through it. "Have a nice evening, VI."

Once Xemnas was gone, the Berserker looked at Zexion with terrified golden eyes, "Help..."

The Schemer nodded, "I'll try, Saix..."

The Diviner bowed his head and walked through the dark portal. He exited the portal in Xemnas' office, looking around for the Superior. "Sir..? Where are you..?"

Xemnas' deep voice echoed through the room, "Saix... Tell me, what was the reason of your medical problem that took time away from my meeting?"

Saix looked cautiously around the room, not quite sure where the Superior's voice was coming from. "Sir... Sir, I do not know. I... I just passed out... I am so sorry..."

"Saix, you should not have done that. You should know better than to fall under a bad condition during my meetings."

Saix let out a whimper, backing into a corner of the room, "I am sorry! I did not mean to! That is something out of my own control!"

"Is it, Saix? I'm sure you just fell asleep and Zexion was covering for you. I knew number VI was not trustworthy..."

Saix whimpered, "Oh, please, please do not hurt him, Sir!"

The Superior took a step closer to the trembling blunette, "Why shouldn't I? If he was helping to overrule me, he should, and will get punishment."

"No!" Number VII yelped, looking up into his Superior's glowing amber eyes, "Please, sir, do not hurt him... Anything... I will do anything..."

Xemnas arched a brow, "Anything?"

The Berserker nodded, "Yes, my Superior. Anything."

He let a devious smirk cross his lips, "Very well, Saix."

The Diviner let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Thank you, Sir."

"Oh, you won't be thanking me by the time I'm through with you, mutt."

Golden eyes went wide, "S- Sir.. No, please..."

"You said anything, Saix." Xemnas stated, moving forward to tightly grip the Diviner's chin, "This is part of anything."

"S- Superior! Y- You almost broke me last time... You hurt me s- so bad..."

The Superior smirked, "Now, now, I doubt I almost broke you... You're overreacting, Saix."

The Berserker shook his head, "You almost did... V- Vexen said my pelvis was almost b- broken..."

Xemnas growled, "You told Vexen?" His grip on the blunette's chip tightened, fingernails digging into pale flesh, drawing blood.

Golden eyes went wide, "No!" He brought both hands to clasp desperatly around Xemnas' wrists, "No! I did not! Oh Gaia! Let me go!"

The Superior smirked, slamming the Berserker hard against the wall, "You will take it, VII."

"Gaia... No..."

Xemnas' smirk widened, "Yes, my pet. You shall give in to me..."

"Sir, no..." The Berserker's eyes went wide as he felt Xemnas' hands seize his shoulders, "No! No!"

Xemnas growled and quickly unzipped the blunette's cloak, tossing it to the floor. He tore the Berserker's pants down as well, picking the Diviner up and throwing him over his shoulder.

Saix let out a weak sob, not bothering to fight against the stronger man, "No... Sir... Please..."

"You will obey me, VII. I am your Superior after all." Xemnas let out a powerful chuckle, the noise sending a harsh shiver through the Diviner's system.

Xemnas placed the Berserker on the bed, lying him down so he was on his back, the azure blue hair spread out on the pillows. The Superior quickly stripped both himself and Saix of their clothing and gripped the small man's length, stroking him to hardness. His free hand moved lower, roughly shoving a finger into the Berserker's entrance.

"Nngh... Sir... No.." The Diviner fisted the sheets, another sob making his body shake lightly as he felt his Superior violate him. "Please... Gaia.. No..."

"It doesn't matter to me that you don't want this, Saix. I get what I want, you know that." Nudging his subordinate's legs apart even more, Xemnas knelt between them. He removed his finger, positioned his erection at the Berserker's entrance and smirked, "Ready or not, VII."

"S- Sir, no! No, plea- Aaagh!" The Diviner tossed his head back, arching his back, howling out in pain as his Superior thrust in to the hilt. Golden eyes tightly closed, claws tearing at the sheets.

Xemnas didn't pause to let the Diviner adjust, he just started to pull out and thrust back in against the Berserker's prostate. He stroked Saix in time with his thrusts, growling deep in his throat, "Still so tight, Saix..."

The Diviner gave a shallow cry as he let himself fall into the pleasure that his mind seperated from the pain. "S- Sir..!"

"Ooh... Saix..." Xemnas let out a low roar as he came deep within his Berserker's body. He fisted Saix's arousal faster, bringing him to his release quickly, stilling his hips so his arousal was pressed to the Diviner's spot.

Howling out loudly, Saix let himself release. He cracked his eyes open and let out a sob, "S- Sir..."

Xemnas pulled himself out of the Diviner and started to dress himself. "Clean yourself up, VII. You may have tea with VI and IV today."


End file.
